Bubbly
by liberscriptus
Summary: Felicity Fowler is happy. Always. Or, nearly always, really. Jasper Hale is, well, not.
1. i: SUNSHINE PERSONIFIED

**FELICITY FOWLER TAKES IT ALL IN STRIDE**. So even though she'd much rather be at her posh boarding school in Massachusetts, she makes do with what she's got. She'd known she wouldn't be returning about two months ago when she overheard a secretive phone conversation between her brother and the Financial Aid office. Three weeks after that, he sat her down at the dining room table to explain that the school's budget cuts included her scholarship. And considering tuition is like forty grand a year, Felicity knows there's no way in hell to afford it. But, to be fair, Forks High School isn't that bad. It's got fewer students than her old school, actually, but that's hardly due to exclusivity. She doesn't have to wear a uniform either, which is cool, but she also admits that it does make for a little more work. All in all, she thinks she'll be okay. This way, at least, she gets to see her hometown friends every day rather than just during holidays and summer.

When people ask her if she misses it she smiles like tells them _no_, _missing it won't take me back_. But the truth is, Felicity _does_ miss it. She misses being head of the debate team and she misses her AP French teacher, who told them stories of her journeys abroad. Forks High doesn't have a debate team, or really any team that's not football, and the closest to France that Mrs. Oswald has been is the Eiffel Tower replica in Las Vegas. So, _yes_, Felicity does miss it, but she's not going to let it show. It's not as if she isn't happy (she's always happy, after all), but just that she could be happier.

At the very least, Felicity is pleased that everyone else is pleased, which they are. Even Lauren Mallory, who's hardly pleased at anything not regarding herself, seems measurably happier than usual. Smiles are wider and brighter, eyes seem to sparkle, and everyone that passes greets her with a gleeful hello. No one is really surprised by it, either, because that's just the effect of Felicity... sunshine personified. Forks may rarely see the real thing, but perhaps she's a suitable substitute.

Felicity would be lying if she said she didn't like the attention. It made her feel warm and fuzzy knowing that people were excited for her to be back, and it certainly takes her mind off the fact that her friends at her old school are probably moving back into dorms without her. Instead of focusing on what she misses, though, she focuses on the present; having lunch with the people she's hardly seen the past few years. Angela excitedly tells her about newspaper, encouraging her to sign up, and Jessica tells her about all the drama she's missed. Mike's chatting about the oncoming football season, and Eric is gleefully explaining the best movies that are out. Felicity smiles at all of them as they talk in rapid succession, and she realises that she hardly feels like she left at all.

One moment they're still chatting excitedly, and the next they're distracted. Lauren is the first to zero in on a group of people that Felicity doesn't recall ever seeing before, and then Jessica too. Felicity understands why they all seem so distracted. There's no denying it, the group is gorgeous. They remind her of great Greek statutes, chiselled in marble and crafted to perfection. In a way they also remind her of the rich kids from boarding school, dressed in expensive clothing and walking with an unattainable nature. _Huh_, she thinks, _just like Massachusetts_.

"They're the Cullens," Jessica supplies before Felicity even opens their mouth. Something about the way she says it makes Felicity think they aren't well-liked. "They moved here from Alaska like two years ago."

"Oh," says Felicity, "they're pretty."

"And totally uninterested," Lauren says, and for a moment Felicity thinks it's a snide comment. "Two of them are dating each other, and apparently no one here is good enough for the rest of them."

The Cullens, who have since claimed a previously empty table, don't look like they're interested in anything but themselves. Had any of them looked over, they'd have been greeted by a signature Felicity Fowler smile, but they didn't bother. Felicity notices that Lauren seems to be a little bitter about it, but she doesn't think it's any big deal. Some people are just like that, after all, and they certainly aren't worth any worry if they're going to act so pretentious. So, Felicity just keeps on smiling.

Angela says, "They're not so bad, really. They just like to keep to themselves."

"I think it's a foster kid thing," Jessica says. "They were all adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Apparently she can't have kids or something."

"That's nice of them," Felicity says, "to take in people who don't have anywhere else to go."

"I guess so," says Lauren, but it doesn't seem like she really means it.

Felicity, on the other hand, feels a rush of respect for both Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, even if she doesn't know them. She's reminded of her own brother, who'd dropped everything to care for her when their parents passed. Then she thinks again about the Cullens sitting at the table not far from the exit. _Well_, she thinks, _maybe that's why they're so distant... they've all lost their parents_. But she says nothing. She's learned over the years that people no longer want to talk about her parents, they just find it too awkward. People don't like to be reminded that she's an orphan, she supposes. But Felicity hardly minds it, she's come to terms with it all, really, and she doesn't think people need to feel sorry for her.

"Dr. Cullen is nice," Mike says. "He saw me after I got that concussion during the game last year."

"The tall one with dark hair is Emmett," Lauren explains, "and that blonde girl is his girlfriend Rosalie. _I_ think it's totally weird, but no one ever says anything about it."

"Because they're not actually related," Angela says.

"It's odd," Felicity admits, "but I doubt they grew up together if they're foster kids."

By now, a few of the Cullens have looked over, almost like they know they're being talked about. Which, to be fair, wouldn't be a surprise considering the fact that Lauren and Jessica are not exactly being discreet. The small girl with dark hair looks particularly interested as she nudges the one beside her. He, a boy with reddish-brown hair, looks rather uninterested in the whole ordeal.

"The blond guy is Jasper, he's Rosalie's brother. Like, _actual _brother," Jessica continues, picking up where Lauren left off. "He's the one that looks like he's in pain all the time."

Truth be told, Jessica's description couldn't really be much apter. Jasper looks much like how Felicity's brother looks when he gets migraines. Every blink seems to pain him, and his face gives it all away. As it happens, he looks over just as Felicity's gaze turns sympathetic. Something must be going on, she thinks. But she realises that, also much like her brother, he probably doesn't want to be looked at all sympathetically. So instead she flashes her typical smile, all bright and happy, no pity or sympathy to be found.

She doesn't know it, but her happiness hits him in waves which he hadn't expected. It spreads like a warmth throughout his body, unlike anything he's felt in years. All Jasper's ever felt since dying is cold. Which, to be fair, makes sense for someone who's a walking corpse. Now he feels like what he vaguely remembers sitting in the Texas heat to feel like. It's intense, but not necessarily unpleasant. The next thing he feels is shock, his _own_ shock.

Felicity unintentionally drowns out Jessica's rambling. She should be listening, even if only out of courtesy, but she can hardly seem to focus on the fact that now all the Cullens are looking at her. It's something no one else at her table has noticed, but she's sure they will soon. She thinks it's a bit funny, in all the oddity. Why on Earth would people like them be so fascinated with her? Well, it actually has a little bit to do with the fact that they've all just seen Jasper relax in a way that he hasn't ever done in the presence of humans. Felicity doesn't know that, of course, but it's true all the same.

"Felicity," says Angela very suddenly, interrupting Jessica's rapid speech. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Felicity says, snapping back to reality, her head cocked slightly to the side. "Oh, sorry, I was just—"

"Staring," Lauren supplies, "it happens. Which one?"

"Um," Felicity begins, "well, they were all sort of looking over here. I think they know we're talking about them."

Hardly anyone at the table seems fazed by the fact that they've been caught. Something tells Felicity that they've done this before, probably often. Mike sums it all up by simply saying, "That happens too."

Then the explanation resumes. The little one is Alice, whom Lauren hypothesizes may be dating Jasper (Jessica makes a clever quip about Dr. Cullen being the "Love Doctor"), and the remaining one is Edward. Felicity gets the impression that he must've rubbed Jessica the wrong way somehow, because her nose scrunches up in what is probably annoyance or disgust at the mere mention of him. They're ultra-smart, super cute, unattainable, rich kids... yadda yadda yadda. Honestly, Felicity doesn't care all that much. In a town like Forks, the Cullens are something odd and worth gossipping about, but where Felicity had been for the past four years they're pretty much the same old thing.

What she _does_ care about, though, is the fact that they keep looking at her. Like, not at her table, or in her general direction, but _at _her. It's so odd that Eric picks up on it too, and then the rest of her friends follow. The Cullens leave shortly thereafter, throwing away their trays of relatively untouched food, filing out much in the same fashion that they'd entered. Felicity's table is silent for a few moments, almost like they're in shock.

Then Jessica scoffs and says, "That was super weird, right? Like, they were just _staring_."

Mike nods. "It was creepy. But I guess if they were going to stare at someone it would be you, Felicity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felicity asks, looking at Mike a bit like he's grown a second head.

"Everyone here likes you," he explains. "So, I guess they'd probably be more likely to be alright with you than anyone else."

"Oh," Felicity says, grinning, "thanks. But, um, Cullens aside..."

Then, just like that, they all return to talking about other things, almost like the Cullens had never walked in at all. Felicity tries her best to keep her mind off of the odd encounter. The bell rings what feels like a few minutes later, but Felicity is pretty sure it's been longer than that. She takes a peek at her class schedule only to discover that she has to go all the way across campus for her art class.

"What do you have next?" Eric asks. "I can walk you."

"Just art," Felicity says, giving him a kind smile. "But I've got a map, so I'll be okay. Really, I wouldn't want you to go out of your way."

"Only if you're sure," Eric says politely, "because I really don't mind."

"Swear it," she responds, holding her palm in the air.

Eric nods and walks in the direction of his class, leaving Felicity alone. The brief solitude gives her a moment to think, but it's soon interrupted. Suddenly, in front of her stands a girl several inches shorter than herself (a feat, really), and Felicity recognises her as Alice Cullen. She wonders what it is that brought the girl back to the cafeteria, especially after the family had left so abruptly. Felicity almost hadn't expected to see any of them again today, but she supposes it's stupid of her to think that in such a small school.

"Hi," Alice says happily, before Felicity can even open her mouth. "I'm Alice."

"Felicity," she introduces, "hi."

"I overheard that you have art next period," Alice says, "and I do too, so I thought we could walk together."

"Oh," Felicity says, a little shocked, "I thought you'd left before I mentioned that..."

Alice answers patiently, "I forgot my phone, so I came back."

"Right, _duh_, I mean that's totally... I wasn't thinking."

Alice just shrugs it off. "So, how about it?"

Felicity smiles a little brighter. "Oh, _yeah_, totally."

The pair then sets off down the hallway, although Felicity notices that Alice is so graceful she seems to glide more than walk. She also notices that people look at her a little differently when she's with Alice than they do when she's alone. But, then again, she probably should've expected something like that considering all that Jessica and Lauren had said about the Cullens. It's only when they pass Alice's siblings that she realises that this really _must_ be odd, because even they look shocked. If Alice had expected anything differently, she says nothing. In fact, she only waves at the blond boy; Jasper.

Jasper's expression is unreadable, at least to Felicity. He doesn't necessarily look in pain anymore, as Jessica had mentioned he always did, so Felicity supposes that's better than nothing. She smiles at him, although it's not nearly as dazzling as her usual expression. It seems to work well enough, though, because she swears that she sees his lips twitch. Unfortunately, the other Cullens don't look nearly as taken with her smile. Edward looks like he's analyzing everything she does, Rosalie looks like she wants nothing more than to leave, and Emmett doesn't seem to be paying attention at all.

"I don't think your siblings like me very much," Felicity says, realising how odd of a feeling it is for her to be disliked.

"I don't think so," Alice replies. "In fact, I think we'll all be great friends."

Felicity laughs despite herself. She doubts it, really, but Alice's hope is at the very least amusing. "I guess we'll see about that."


	2. ii: THE FELICITY FACTOR

**FELICITY BELIEVES IN KARMA**. If she does good for others, good things will happen to her; it's just that simple. However, on this day she thinks karma just isn't on her side. She must've accidentally done something wrong, she thinks, because it's really just been a statistically horrible day. It started when Mike spilled Gatorade all over her favourite sweater on their drive to school, followed by her getting nailed in the side with a dodgeball during gym class, then continued when she was yelled at by a middle-aged woman passing through at work. Like, Felicity was just trying to scan groceries and make money, not get screamed at by women who don't like the shape of their produce.

Now, finally, when she should be getting some reprieve from the horrors of her day, it's downpouring. And, to be fair, that's not so uncommon in Forks, but it wasn't something that she'd thought about when she decided she'd just walk home from work. It shows no signs of lightening up soon, so Felicity's just sort of resigned to her fate. She bundles herself up in her jacket that is, admittedly, inadequate for this kind of weather, pulling up her hood holding it against the wind.

Then, just as she's about to step out from under her shelter into the pouring rain, she nearly runs into someone. She jumps at first, her heart racing at his sudden appearance and she thinks _okay_, _maybe I should've taken up Mike's offer of a ride_. Then she realises who it is and she realises that it's _fine_, because it's just Jasper Hale, and from what Alice says he's totally cool and she's got nothing to worry about.

"Holy crap!" Felicity says instinctively, holding securely onto her keys (pepper spray included). "Oh my god, you came out of _nowhere_."

"Sorry," Jasper says carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," she says, uncomfortable laughter bubbling out of her mouth, "I just, I'm like super jumpy right now."

There's something about his expression, she thinks, that says _you should be_, which totally is kind of freaky, but she disregards it as her own paranoia. To be fair, it is a _little _dangerous to walk around alone at this time of night, but she's got pepper spray, and it's only a ten-minute walk home. Plus, it's _Forks_, and the last crime Felicity heard anything about was some vandalism on a brick wall.

"It's late," Jasper says, "and storming. You probably shouldn't be walking around alone."

_Oh_. She realises now that the look she'd interpreted as _you should be_ is really more _it's dumb of you to be outside alone so late in this weather _(nearly the same thing, really). It's reminiscent of the lecture she'd gotten from her brother at breakfast where she'd totally lied to him about having a ride home so he wouldn't worry while at work.

"I mean you're probably right," Felicity admits. "I just thought it's only ten minutes and like, what happens in _Forks_, you know?"

Truthfully, she has no clue why she's trying to explain herself. It's not like she has to justify her decision to a guy she barely knows, but she realises that she's actually just practising what she'll say to her brother if he finds out. But Jasper's not her brother, the _cop_, the guy who'd freaked out and filed a missing persons report that one time she'd accidentally spent the night at Jessica's, he's just the brother of her friend Alice, who probably doesn't care all that much. Despite this, Jasper is at least courteous and nods at her explanation.

But then he says, "I'll drive you," and she thinks _um_, _what_? Then, probably off her confused look he adds, "Just in case."

"Oh," Felicity says, "thank you, but I'm really okay. And I mean, I doubt you really want to drive around some girl you don't know."

"Alice has told me a lot about you," Jasper tells her, "so I wouldn't say you're some girl I don't know. And knowing my sister, she'd kill me if I left you out here all alone."

Felicity tries to not focus on the way he says the word sister, but she just can't manage it. It sounds a bit like an assurance, one that's supposed to say they're not together. Which, by the way, Felicity totally already knows, because Alice had done the same exact thing. She'd stressed it all throughout the first week they'd known each other, until she was sure Felicity had gotten the point. It was always _Jasper _followed by _my brother_ and then whatever it was Alice really wanted to say. She supposes that they spend quite a bit of time trying to correct this rumour.

He seems to take her silence as a hesitant refusal and adds, "And I wouldn't feel right about leaving you here either."

_Chivalrous_, the thinks, _but entirely unnecessary_. Still, she figures they'll probably be stood there for much longer if she doesn't just accept. And she _does_ want to get home before Finn gets off patrol, which is relatively soon barring any sort of emergency, so driving probably is the safer option. This way, at least, if he beats her home he won't catch her in a lie regarding her personal safety.

"I should warn you," he says, "I drive a motorcycle."

The first thing Felicity thinks is _of course he does_, and then the second thing is _I wonder what Karen Newton will think_. Felicity is no stranger to motorcycle rides or judgemental middle-aged women, but she's never really combined the two. Knowing Karen Newton, the woman will likely be sitting on the porch the second she hears anything that sounds remotely like a motorcycle driving down the road. It's a funny thought, really, the idea of seeing Mrs. Newton all wrapped up in a robe watching her speed down the street on the back of some guy's motorcycle. She also thinks that it'll be quicker than walking, meaning she won't be soaking for too long. It's a tempting offer, really.

"Okay," she says finally, "thank you."

He leads her out into the rain and to his motorcycle before hesitating for a moment. Then, before she can say anything, he slips off his jacket and hands it to her. "Put that on."

"I'm fine," Felicity assures, "you'll get sick if you don't wear it."

Jasper smiles what she thinks is a genuine smile and climbs on his motorcycle. "Didn't anyone tell you I lived in Alaska? Trust me, you need it much more than I do."

Felicity relents once more and slides on the jacket. It's not instantaneously warmer, but the rain does roll off the leather rather than soaking in like it would with her jacket. "I hope you know that if you end up getting sick I will be morally obligated to send you copious amounts of soup."

He smiles again, and once more she _thinks_ it's genuine. "Hop on."

Felicity does as she's told, and the second her arms wind around him she realises a few things. First, he's very tense, the kind of tense not normally associated with guys that she's got her arms around. Second, he's very cold, so cold that she can feel it through his jacket and it sends shivers down her spine. Third, he's built. Which, to be fair, you can totally tell just by looking at him, but seeing and feeling are two very different things. A few moments later he seems to relax. She's not sure for what reason, but it at least assures her that it was most likely not caused by her.

"You should hold on tighter," he says. Felicity thinks she's already holding on fairly tight, but the tone of his voice makes her believe otherwise. So, she tightens her arms around him like she would when giving an old friend a very tight hug. "I won't break you know."

"My arms might, though," she says, but tightens her arms into an effective vice grip.

"Where to?" he asks, as if he finally deems her grip tight enough.

"Palmer Road, right past the church."

They take off, and Felicity suddenly realises why she needed to hold on so tight. Jasper drives fast, and she's soon sure that they're going at least seventy miles down residential roads. If a cop, her brother or otherwise, were to see them, it'd probably be more than just a ticket (and she'd _totally_ be grounded). Adrenaline floods through her body and although she knows deep down it's dangerous to be going so fast, she can't help but like the way it feels.

"You should slow down," she tells him loudly as they round a corner. "Cops like to hang around here at night."

Jasper laughs, almost like he's not worried at all about getting pulled over. Granted, with the way he drives they'd probably lose the cops, and she's sure the Cullen family can easily afford a ticket, too. "There aren't any around tonight."

_Um_, Felicity thinks, _besides the deputy that lives with me... __**and **__the beat cop that lives a couple of blocks down... __**and **__the retired chief across the street, but whatever_. Despite his refusal that there will be any cops around, Jasper slows down marginally. As in, he's probably going like sixty-five instead of seventy now. Felicity decides that it's fine, though, because they're nearing her house anyway, and she doesn't see her brother's car in the driveway. What she _does_ see, like she'd predicted, is Mrs. Karen Newton standing on the porch in her robe with a glass of wine in her hand. This time, Jasper slows substantially.

"So it's the suburban moms that scare you," Felicity says, almost teasingly, "not the cops. It's that green one right there, by the way."

He pulls into her driveway and the roar of the engine slowly dies down. Felicity climbs off, pushing her sopping wet hair off her face. Under Mrs. Newton's gaze, she suddenly feels very delinquent. She'd forgotten that it's odd, in Forks, to go riding around on the back of motorcycles with boys you barely know. No one in Massachusettes would've batted an eye...

"Thank you," Felicity says, pulling his jacket off, "_again_."

Jasper doesn't even bother to put it back on when she hands it to him, like he's indifferent to the wet and cold. "Well I couldn't leave you to catch hypothermia, or get kidnapped."

"Right," she says, half glancing back at Mrs. Newton, "um, I'll see you at school?"

Jasper nods, but Felicity has a feeling she'll only be seeing him from afar. She also has a feeling that Mike's going to know about this, if his mother has anything to do with it (which she will). He says a quiet goodbye without even looking at Mrs. Newton (Felicity doubts he cares). However, he doesn't immediately pull out of the driveway. Felicity notices that he doesn't leave until the door is shut and locked securely behind her. Not even just locked, either, _deadbolted_. It's odd, she thinks. Most of her friends wait until she's in the house, but they're generally gone before she locks it. She can't help but smile at that fact. _It's kind of cute_, _and so is he_.

────── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ──────

**JASPER'S SMILE, FELICITY THINKS, IS DAZZLING**. And, apparently, Jessica thinks the same thing. Or, she certainly thinks it's something worth talking about it, because that's exactly what she's doing. All it had taken was a passing glance, a small smile in Felicity's direction before the metaphorical volcano that is Jessica's overthinking erupted. Supposedly, Jasper smiling in general, let alone at anyone, is comparable to a pig flying (AKA impossible). So, the fact that he smiled even just a little bit in Felicity's direction must mean the world has flipped on its' axis.

"That's it," Jessica says. "Seriously, I'm having this studied. Like, you _have_ to have some weird Cullen-attracting ability."

"Oh my god," Felicity says with a laugh, "you are _so _dramatic. It's fully _not _a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" she all but screeches, then lowers her voice to avoid attracting attention. "Jasper Hale _smiled_ at you, like _genuinely_."

"As opposed to...?"

"Um," Jessica says, "I don't know, glaring at you like he does everyone else?"

Felicity rolls her eyes. "He does not _glare_."

"Oh yes he does," Ben pipes, "I'd definitely categorise it as a glare."

"Deathly," Eric adds.

Okay, so, now Felicity thinks they're _all_ being dramatic. It's not as though he'd flashed some gigawatt smile like the ones that Tyler Crowley gives when he's flirting, it had been small. If Felicity were to smile like that, someone would inevitably ask her if something was wrong. But apparently when Jasper Hale does it, it's a sign of the apocalypse. She supposes that, yes, it _is_ a change from his usual morose expression, but she doesn't think it's really that big of a deal.

"He's probably just having a good day," Felicity says.

"His first good day in like two years, apparently," Lauren amends.

"Or maybe it's got something to do with last night," Mike says casually, spearing a piece of broccoli with his fork.

Angela's eyes practically bug out of her head as she says, "_Last night_?"

Immediately Felicity thinks that maybe she should make a run for it. If Mike tells them what she thinks he's about to, she'll likely stop hearing about it on the fifteenth of never. And _of course_ that's what Mike is going to tell them, because there's literally nothing else to tell. Unless he's stalking Jasper, which Felicity seriously doubts, there's no way that he saw him at any other point in time than the two minutes he was in Felicity's driveway. She puts her head in her hands and thinks _jesus christ_, _someone save me_.

Mike looks at Felicity but apparently determines that she's not going to say anything. "Yeah, last night when he drove her home from work."

"You've been in his _car_?" Jessica exclaims at the same time Lauren says, "_He _drove you home from work?"

"Motorcycle, actually," Mike corrects.

In perfect unison Jessica and Lauren exclaim, "_Motorcycle_?"

She wonders what they might think if they heard she had worn his jacket too. But thankfully she doesn't have to entertain their implications anymore, because she's saved by the subject of their ramblings. Jasper Hale, looking from Felicity's angle like a saviour from a Greek novel, approaches them looking (or attempting to look) more personable than they've ever seen him. His face is as relaxed as he can manage it, but Felicity can tell he isn't exactly thrilled to be there. _So why is he there?_, she wonders.

"Excuse me," he says politely, "I was wondering if I could borrow Felicity for a moment."

_Huh_, she thinks, momentarily dazed, _that made my name sound really nice_. The rest of her friends are just as stunned or possibly more stunned than she is. Angela, although wide-eyed and very obviously surprised, manages to come back down to Earth before anyone else.

"Oh," she says quickly, "yes, totally. Right, Fel?"

"Um, yeah," Felicity says, nodding, "I just have to━"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Jessica had already scooped up Felicity's backpack and nearly thrown it at her. It seems a little bit like the whole cafeteria is watching while she's slipping it on and following Jasper out. She doesn't dare look back, possibly out of fear of what she may see. The whispers, she's sure, have already started. Part of her wonders what they may be thinking, but the other part knows exactly what they are.

"Thank you," she finds herself saying to him once more. "Again. You keep saving me."

"Well," he says, "you keep looking like you need saving."

Felicity smiles. It's not beaming or anything, but it's genuine and it makes her eyes sparkle. "I guess I'm just like, really helpless."

"Or really unlucky," he suggests.

She notices that, compared to last night, there is a lot of space between them. Three feet between their shoulders, at least, which is much further away than she'd walk with most of her friends. It's odd for her, but at the very least she understands it. Jasper, from what she's seen, isn't really keen on people other than his family. Felicity can't relate, but she can at least try to see where he's coming from.

"You know, my name actually means luck," she tells him. "So I guess that's some juxtaposition for you. But, I mean, I generally think I'm pretty lucky."

"You and I must have very different definitions of luck," he says.

"Maybe you just need to see me at my prime," she suggests. "Like at the football game on Friday." Jasper looks at her a little oddly, as if he doesn't get what she's saying. "I'm sort of their good luck charm, according to Mike. They've won every game I've gone to and lost the ones I haven't."

"Baseball is more my thing," Jasper says.

Felicity knows a polite denial when she sees one, but for some reason she still keeps trying. "It's really fun, I promise. And it's the last game of the season, so it's your last chance. _And_ it's your senior year, which means it's your last chance _ever_."

After a moment of what Felicity thinks is deliberation, Jasper says, "I can't promise I'll stay the whole time."

Felicity grins. "Listen, I'll take what I can get. And, um, you should totally bring your siblings. Everyone should see at least _one_ game a year, in my opinion."

"I don't make any promises on that either," he says, "my siblings are spectacularly stubborn."

The dismissal bell rings around them, and Felicity knows that the rest of the school will be flooding the hall in a matter of seconds. Jasper goes very tense all of a sudden, just as she can hear voices drawing closer.

"I'll see you soon, Felicity," he says quickly.

"Oh, yeah, bye," she says.

Jasper walks at a rapid pace presumably in the direction of his class, and Felicity heads to hers. When she does get there, Alice is standing at the door waiting. It's almost like she knows there's going to be something to tell. Which, to be fair, isn't exactly a huge jump considering she'd been in the cafeteria when Jasper had approached Felicity's table. However, what really gets Felicity is the unsurprised nature with which Alice regards the whole situation.

"So," Alice says, "what do you think of my brother?"


	3. iii: FATED

**JASPER HALE WILL ADMIT ONE THING AND ONE THING ONLY**. That _thing_, which he refuses to say out loud (but still admits!), is that he enjoys being around Felicity Fowler. It's astounding, really, that after so long there's actually a human he more than tolerates. But when he really thinks about it he realises that it makes sense. Most importantly, Felicity is scentless. Or nearly, at least. Being near her doesn't make his throat burn or his mouth water, and it's not just for him either. His siblings have all concurred, Felicity is the safest human in Forks, at least from the vampire perspective.

Then there's her emotions. Happy sometimes doesn't begin to describe what she feels, what she makes _him_ feel. Joy runs off her skin in waves, seeming to ooze from every pore in her body. At times, her emotions from across the room are stronger than those of the people nearest him. It often overtakes the thirst he feels from not just him, but also his pseudo-siblings. Sometimes he thinks about making up excuses to be near her, and it takes almost every bit of self-control he has not to. But who can blame him, really? Around Felicity, Jasper feels the most at ease he's been since becoming a vampire, or maybe even before then.

Alice smugly tells him that she saw this coming, but refuses to tell him what comes next. Thus, Jasper is left in a sort of limbo of wondering. Is it safer to stay away? Will being near her slowly wear away at his control for when she's not there? Or will it make him better? If what Alice sees answers any of his questions, she's keeping it to herself. Edward, who may or may not also know what Alice has seen, keeps his mouth shut as well. Jasper wonders if she's forcing him to keep it under wraps, or if he doesn't know at all.

The worst part is he never knows when or where they'll run into each other. He can't smell her coming like he can with other humans, and unless she's speaking there's no sound either. It never hits him until she feels her emotions; the tell-tale exuberance that follows wherever she goes. Considering his gift isn't very distance friendly, it leaves him with little to no time to prepare what he'll do or say.

It's the middle of third period when he feels her coming. Mr. Walker's A.P. U.S History, they're studying the Civil War; Jasper's least favourite unit. For those who know his origins, the discomfort that comes with the subject is self-explanatory, for those who don't it just appears as though he's incredibly ashamed of the history of the country. Both are technically correct, he supposes, only the former is more so than the latter.

Felicity interrupts the class in the middle of a lecture about secession, mere seconds after Jasper feels her joy. She's smiling, as per usual, and all of Jasper's senses hone in on her. The rushing blood of the people around him doesn't even faze him, and his whole body relaxes with it. The relaxation, even if it'll only be brief, is Jasper's saving grace. For now, at least, he doesn't feel the desire to kill everyone around him. All he feels, especially when she waves discreetly and flashes him a quick smile, is her.

"Ms. Clarke wanted me to give this to you," she says quickly to Mr. Walker, handing him a thick folder, "It's all the information about the student council bake sale."

"Thank you, Felicity," Mr. Walker says.

"No problem."

She smiles politely, casts one last look at Jasper and another person in the room, and then leaves. Like a dying heart, the calm feeling that had washed over Jasper pulses slower and slower until it's gone. He tenses once more as he again feels the overwhelming thirst that comes with being near so many humans at once. Mr. Walker resumes lecturing, completely unaware that his classroom just became much more dangerous. Jasper wishes he could be that blissfully unaware of everything going on around him, but instead he's left to feel everything.

Behind him, he feels Destiny Nichols draw closer. Stupid move on her part, of course. Her heart beats loudly in his ears, and he notices that it sounds like she's completely at ease. In a brief moment, he wonders what would happen if he lost it, but he quickly pushes those thoughts away. He can't, he _won't_, not when he's finally found someone that can take it all away even just for a few moments. So he holds his breath and tries his hardest to ignore the burning in his throat.

"You should just tell her, you know," Destiny says. "She might already know, you're not the best at hiding it."

Jasper almost wants to laugh. Felicity knows absolutely nothing beyond what it's safe for her to know, and Destiny is likely aware of even less. So, Jasper is led to believe that she's talking about something else. Of course she is, no one in Forks could even begin to fathom what he and his family actually are. They'll jump to so many conclusions before even considering vampires.

He grits his teeth and bears the burn, drawing in just enough breath to manage words. He doesn't even look at Destiny as he says, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Even without looking he knows that Destiny rolls her eyes. "You're into her, obviously. She'll like you too, eventually, if she doesn't already."

Sometimes the way Destiny talks reminds Jasper of Alice, and this moment in particular bears a striking resemblance. Destiny speaks like she knows the future, although Jasper can't help but doubt that she actually does. He often overhears her remarking about fate, specifically regarding her constant meddling in the romantic lives of her classmates. What she's unaware of is the fact that Jasper would know far before she would if Felicity was showing any interest of that nature in him. He'd feel it before she'd even have a chance to read it in Felicity's admittedly expressive face.

"You're mistaken," he says simply.

"I'm not," she denies. "I never am. I know these things. You're fated, Hale."

_Fated_. _Fate_. Jasper doesn't believe in fate. He knows just how subjective the future can be, anything can be changed by a simple decision. Destiny Nichols, however, is a naive eighteen-year-old girl who has zero clue about how the future actually works. Still, she takes his silence as a victory, as though she believes he's decided to do something drastic simply based on her assumption that he feels something for Felicity.

Say for argument's sake that he did, he knows nothing would ever come of it. Humans are simply not allowed to know, regardless of whatever feelings he may have for her. Being with her under the pretence that he's human, that they could be together until they're old, would be cruel. At most it would be a something short before he'll have to leave again, it wouldn't take long for people to notice that they all look much too young. So, he'd just deal with the feelings, and eventually, somewhere down the line, he'd forget all about the happy human girl who took the pain away for a little while. Yet a nagging voice somewhere in the back of his head tells him that he'd never really be able to forget; aeons could pass and he'd still think about her. He seriously hopes that's not the case.

"You're thinking about it," Destiny says, sounding very much like the nagging voice. "I can tell."

At least this time she's kept her distance. Still, Jasper's hands close tightly around the sides of his desk and he can feel it crumbling beneath the pressure.

Through gritted teeth he says, "I take it you're a mind reader now, as well?"

"You relax when you think about her," she responds, "just like when you look at her, and then you tense up when someone mentions it."

_Destiny Nichols thinks she knows it all_, he thinks disdainfully. He wonders how terrified she would be if she did know. Would she try to keep Felicity away? Would she be too scared to do anything at all? He's not sure. It's not as though she could do much if she wanted to, anyway. No human could stop him from doing anything, especially not a human who assumes. He takes notice of the fact that she feels smug about the whole thing, or maybe even accomplished. It's like she thinks that she's actually done something worth doing. Well, she hasn't.

Abruptly and loudly, the flimsy desktop snaps in half. Jasper's out of his seat before anyone even has the chance to process what happened. Mr. Walker barely opens his mouth to inquire what's going on as Jasper walks out of the room. The remaining students simply look around at each other and back at the broken desktop, wondering what the hell happened.

Jasper can hear them muttering from down the hall, remarking about how hard that must've been to do. _Stupid..._ he thinks, _almost losing control... what will the others say_? Alice is in the car when he arrives, and Edward too. They assure him that no one really thinks anything of it, but Jasper still stews. Sooner or later, eventually there may be someone, just _one_ person who thinks it, especially if he keeps making stupid mistakes.

────── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ──────

"**HE MIGHT NOT COME**," Jessica suggests, although not unkindly. "After what happened in third period, anyway. Especially because he totally ditched after."

"Jess," Felicity says, "I know. And if he doesn't come, it's whatever... at least I tried."

Felicity, by the end of fourth period, had heard all about what happened. There are several different variations of what had happened that float around, and Felicity really isn't sure which is true. Some people say that Jasper had gotten upset at something Destiny Nichols was telling him, others say that he was having some sort of episode, and one Freshman girl had twisted it so bad that it sounded like he'd thrown the desk across the room. Felicity really isn't sure how she managed to make that out of it. Realistically, Felicity thinks it had been an accident, a too-heavy book on an already flimsy desk coupled with Jasper's obvious strength. After all, Forks High is not exactly known for having the most heavy-duty supplies.

"Better you than anyone else," Lauren says. "I can't imagine what would happen if someone else had asked."

"You're the Cullen whisperer," Angela adds.

"Um," Felicity says, "you _do _realise I've only ever talked to two of them, right?"

"Two more than anyone else," Jessica tells her. "And all I'm saying is to not get your hopes up. No one else has ever experienced the Cullen charm up-close, so we don't know if you've already had the kool-aid or if you're, like, _immune_."

Felicity will give them that. In her month back in Forks, she has held more conversations with more Cullens than anyone else. And they've been real conversations too, not just something about school during a partner project or something.

"But," Angela says, "I have a feeling that there's very little Jasper Hale wouldn't do if you asked."

"Okay, what does that even _mean_?" Felicity asks.

"Well Eric texted me after AV," Angela begins, "and he says that Destiny Nichols's little brother told him that the reason Jasper got all in a mood during third period is because Destiny was talking about you."

"Destiny should keep her mouth shut," Lauren snaps viciously.

"She might be right about this one, Laur," Angela says. "I guess she was telling him that he should just ask you out because he's terrible at hiding the fact that he's got feelings for you. Said something about fate, too."

"She's _always _saying something about fate," Jessica adds. "It's her thing, I guess."

"And she's always meddling in other people's relationships," Lauren seethes. "And even if she _might_ be right this time, she should keep it to herself."

"She's always right, actually," Angela admits.

Lauren makes some noise of indignation and Felicity thinks, _okay_, _I totally missed something_. Then she also realises the implication of everything that's been said. Destiny Nichols, apparently, is always correct regarding the love lives of other people. Apparently, Destiny thinks that Jasper likes Felicity, and if she's always _right_, one might be led to believe that Jasper _does_ like her. But, at the same time, Felicity thinks that if it was as painfully obvious as Destiny is apparently making it seem, she'd know.

"Well," Felicity says as Jessica pulls into one of the empty parking spaces near the football field, "we're here, so..."

It's just to change the subject, really, because she doesn't have any interest in discussing the topic further. Or thinking about it, for that matter, but she doesn't have as much control over that. Her friends get the message, at least, and they all head for the trunk of the car to start unloading everything. It would be an understatement to say that they're overprepared. But, to be fair, Forks can be kind of unpredictable weather-wise sometimes. Like, _sure_, the forecast says clear skies, but that doesn't mean it won't start downpouring randomly. Being that, they've amassed a large collection of blankets, raincoats, umbrellas, and towels in the back of Jessica's car. And they'd never forget the snacks, of course.

Once they've piled everything into their arms, the girls head for the slowly filling stands on their side of the field. Felicity, although she'd never admit it, discreetly glances around for any sign of the Cullens, or even just Jasper. They're nowhere to be found, of course, but Felicity still hangs onto hope that he'll show up later. After all, they're rather early.

"Speak of the devil," Lauren mutters, and for a second Felicity thinks she's talking about one of the Cullens. "She's inescapable."

"Laur, she's not actually that bad," Angela says, "you're just mad because she was right."

Lauren scoffs, and Felicity finally realises who they're talking about. Destiny Nichols, once again, is the subject of their conversation. Felicity seriously wonders what the girl did to piss Lauren off so badly, but she hardly wants to ask. Lauren's scathing look in Angela's direction is enough for Felicity to push the thought to the back of her mind.

Jessica, however, in-tune as ever, leans over and whispers, "Destiny totally predicted that Mike and Lauren would break up. And like, she's not even into him anymore, but she's still pissed that Destiny was right."

"Oh," Felicity says, "that's um━"

"Odd," Jessica continues, "I know. But like I said, it's her _thing_. She always knows who's going to break up and who's going to last. _For real_. She's never been wrong. That's why everyone's betting on you and Jasper."

"It's not like she's psychic though," Felicity says, almost entirely for her own comfort. "Sometimes you can just tell."

"Sometimes," Jessica acquiesces, "but it's freaky how right she is. Because it's not even just being able to tell who's going to stay together. Like, she'll say two people will break up _and _who they'll end up with. And she's literally _the only one_ who said Alice and Jasper weren't a thing, so."

"Odd," Felicity agrees. "Maybe she is psychic or something. Not literally, I mean, but you know..."

Jessica nods. "Totally."

"What're you two whispering about?" Lauren suddenly says from a few feet in front of them.

Jessica, without missing a beat, says very convincingly, "Jasper, _duh_."

Felicity looks at her with wide-eyes that sort of say '_what the fuck, Jess_', but it's not like she's going to admit what they were _actually _discussing. And it's not like she'd have the time either, because Lauren looks satisfied with the answer, if not excited. That's the thing about Lauren, she loves to play matchmaker even if it doesn't work out. Felicity thinks it has something to do with Lauren's desire to make things go her way.

"Well hurry up," Lauren says, "my arms are getting tired and I want in on this conversation."

"Yeah," Angela agrees, "you guys can't keep all the Cullen gossip to yourselves."

"It's not gossip," Felicity insists, although it doesn't look like Angela or Lauren is convinced.

In the end, she just comes to terms with the fact that everyone is going to believe she's got a _thing_ for Jasper. Which, by the way, she totally doesn't. Like, _sure_, he's cute and everything, but she barely knows him. Why would she go out with some guy she barely knows? But, at the very least, she doesn't have to think about it for much longer, because Lauren begins ranting about something else as they select their seats.

Then, all the way up until five minutes before kickoff, Jasper Hale isn't thought about or mentioned. However, that streak is broken when Felicity begins to believe that he may actually not be coming. And although part of her says _whatever_, _at least I tried_, another part is quite disappointed, the smallest part still holds out hope. That's a constant, though, Felicity thinks, part of her always holds out hope.

"Holy crap," Angela says very suddenly, cutting Lauren off mid-daydream about how hot Tyler Crowley looks in his jersey.

"What?" Lauren asks, looking utterly displeased that she's been interrupted during her spiel about his biceps.

"Look who just pulled into the parking lot" Angela replies, dropping her voice like she's saying something scandalous.

Jessica leans forward, trying to look around bodies and over heads to see what Angela sees. "Who?" Then, after a moment, she continues in the same tone that Angela had originally spoken, "Oh my _god_!"

"Seriously?" Lauren asks, catching on. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Felicity just grins. In the parking lot, Jasper Hale parks his motorcycle and heads to the first Forks High School football game he's ever attended, all because some little blonde girl asked him to. It catches attention immediately, as it was bound to, and people start whispering as they so often do.

"You're magical, Fowler," Ashley Dowling says, leaning forward from the row behind.

"We're going to have it studied," Jessica says, "at MIT or something."

"Um," Felicity says, handing over the large bag of popcorn to Angela, "maybe it's got something to do with the fact that I don't sit around gossipping about them all the time."

She stands, grabbing one of the blankets out of the bag at her feet, and starts walking down the stands. Jessica calls after her, "You better tell us everything!"

Felicity rolls her eyes, but without any actual malice. She waves at Jasper from a distance and he smiles at her, looking very swoon-worthy in his stupid leather jacket. A cold breeze brushes past her, and she winds the blanket around her shoulders to the point that she's wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. Jasper, as per usual, looks entirely unbothered by the icy temperatures; Felicity wishes she could be so blessed.

However, she ignores the fact that it's a lot less warm now that she's not huddled all close with her friends. Instead, she smiles at Jasper and says very happily, "You came."

"Well, it wouldn't be very nice of me to let you down."

"You're right," Felicity says dramatically, "I would've been terribly disappointed if you weren't here. I probably would've had to switch schools again, just so I wouldn't have to face you."

Jasper smiles, leans out of the way of a mother carrying a tray of nachos, and says, "Good thing I showed then."

"Good thing," Felicity confirms. "Plus it sort of sticks it to everyone who said you wouldn't." She pauses, tightening her grip on the blanket. "We can go sit if you want, but it does get pretty crowded up in the bleachers and I know you said crowds are like, not ideal."

"If you want," Jasper offers, but Felicity can tell that the idea doesn't exactly enthuse him.

"Down here is pretty comfortable," she says, "and this way we can watch the tackles pretty up close."

Jasper seems to take note of Felicity's gleeful expression. "I take it you enjoy football."

"I sort of grew up with it," Felicity explains. "My brother was quarterback, and I used to watch him practice in the backyard with our dad. But you said you were more into baseball, right?"

"America's favourite passtime," he confirms.

"You play?"

It would make sense, Felicity thinks, for Jasper to play baseball; he's certainly got the arms for it. But at the same time, he's apparently never shown any sort of interest in any of the sports at Forks, nor have his brothers. Then again, Felicity enjoys volleyball on the beach, but she'll leave the competitive playing to Jessica.

"Only with my family," he says. "Although we don't get to do it very often."

"Huh," Felicity says, "I totally can't imagine Alice and Rosalie playing baseball."

"Alice likes to pitch, mostly," Jasper explains, "and Rosalie's deceptively good with a bat."

"Oh, yeah, I just━ I mean, they're both so... like, fashionable and pristine, it's hard to see them getting down and dirty."

Felicity feels a bit stupid for assuming, but she could hardly help it. Both Rosalie and Alice are so ethereally beautiful and always dressed to the nines in designer clothing that she can't picture them getting muddy like she sees in games on tv. When she looks at them, especially Rosalie, she sees girls with refined taste and very particular predilections. Then she realises that maybe it's just all the gossip getting to her, and she hardly knows either of them at all. She and Rosalie have never spoken, and she only really knows basic things about Alice from their time in art class.

"Ah," Jasper says, and Felicity worries that she may have offended him. However, he looks at her just the same as he always has and continues, "What about you?"

"Baseball?" Felicity asks. " I've never really tried."

Jasper shakes his head, once again flashing a charming smile. "I meant do you get '_down and dirty_', like you were saying? Because you're very pristine too."

"Oh," Felicity says, laughing and flushing red, "I mean I... I guess it depends on my mood."

_And the context_, she thinks, flushing redder. Then a whistle blows, the teams start rushing out onto the field, and Felicity's momentarily distracted from the oddly flirty encounter. Deep down, though, she thinks something along the lines of _maybe Jessica's right_, _I'm not so immune to the charm after all_. But, at the very least, maybe she has a certain charm of her own.


End file.
